The Best Medicine For Mommy
by peblish
Summary: Mommy jatuh sakit! Apa yang akan terjadi di rumah keluarga Wu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Daddy untuk mengobati Mommy? Apa Mommy bisa cepat sembuh? / a KRISHO fanfict with little TAOHUN ! /


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_The Best Medicine For Mommy_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

- tao

- sehun

.

rate: t menjurus m? ._. gak ada adegan nc sih tapiiiii ya menjurus gitudeh._.

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhh... Daddy pulang..." Gumam Kris lirih sambil memasuki pintu rumahnya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan jalanan yang macet adalah dua hal yang menyebabkannya baru bisa mencapai rumah selarut ini. Perlahan Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Mengingat kebiasaan Suho yang selalu menelpon dan mengirim sms padanya apabila Kris pulang larut malam. Tapi ini... Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Notification ponselnya kosong tanpa ada missed-call atau pesan satupun. Hm... Kemungkinannya ada dua. Kalau bukan karena pulsanya habis, mungkin Suho sudah tidur dari tadi.

"DADDY! Daddy sudah pulaaaang~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari arah ruang tengah lalu dua anak kecil berlari-lari menghampiri Kris, menabrak kedua kaki Kris lalu memeluk daddy mereka erat-erat.

"Tao-ya... Sehunnie..." Kris tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua setelah menyejajarkan posisinya dengan mereka. Tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu membuat penat dan lelah yang Kris rasakan sedikit berkurang. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini, hm?" Sebagai daddy yang baik, sesibuk apapun dirinya Kris akan selalu menanyakan kabar baby-baby mungilnya ini setiap hari.

"Seru! Seru! Seru sekali, Dad!" Seru Tao sambil meloncat-loncat riang. "Hari ini saat praktik lari maraton aku menang jadi nomor 1!" Lapornya sambil memamerkan eye-smile-nya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Wuah... Jagoan Daddy memang hebat." Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao dengan bangga, kemudian berpaling pada Sehun di gendongannya. "Kalau baby Daddy yang satu ini, hm? Apa yang terjadi di sekolahmu, Hunnie?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi Sehun dimarahi bu guru gara-gara Sehun ingin pakai cat air untuk mewarnai gambar yang diberikan bu guru, Dad." Gerutunya. "Bu guru bilang Sehun nggak boleh pakai cat air... Bolehnya pakai krayon. Padahal kan Sehun sudah bisa pakai cat air, Dad! Huuuh."

"Hahaha... Astaga, Hunnie, Hunnie." Kris tertawa lepas. Kemudian menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang tengah. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, loh."

"Besok kan hari Sabtu, Dad. Kita libur." Jawab Tao.

"Ah... Iya juga, ya." Gumam Kris sambil tertawa garing. Kemudian ia diam sejenak memandang sekeliling. "Oh iya... Mommy mana..?" Biasanya Suho dengan Tao dan Sehun selalu berkumpul di ruang tengah. Menemani Tao dan Sehun mengerjakan peer mereka atau sekedar menonton televisi bersama selagi menunggu Kris pulang.

Tao dan Sehun diam sambil berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Hei?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Mana Mommy kalian?"

"Sejak pulang sekolah tadi... Mommy diam di kamar terus, Dad." Akhirnya Tao buka suara. "Keluar cuma waktu jam makan siang tadi dan sebelum Daddy pulang tadi Mommy keluar sebentar untuk menyiapkan makan malam, lalu masuk ke kamar lagi tanpa ikut makan. Aku sama Sehun nggak berani masuk kamar Mommy, Dad... Kayaknya Mommy lagi nggak mau diganggu." Lapor Tao diikuti anggukan Sehun.

"Nde?" Kris kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Aneh sekali. Kenapa dengan Suho?

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian kembali mengusak rambut Tao dan Sehun. "Hhh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, kalian makan malam duluan saja, ya? Biar Daddy yang bujuk Mommy supaya mau ikut makan malam. Oke?"

Tao dan Sehun mengangguk dengan kompak. "Oke, Daddy!" Seru mereka kemudian dengan riangnya mereka berlari-lari menuju ruang makan.

Kris menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua kemudian segera menghampiri kamarnya dengan Suho.

"Ho..?" Ucap Kris pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci. Gelap. Tangan Kris meraba-raba dinding yang ada di sebelah pintu, kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu. "Suho?" Kris menyipitkan kedua matanya saat ia mendapati tubuh mungil Suho ada di atas ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Ngh... Ngh..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari Suho. Kris terperanjat, ia segera menelentangkan tubuh Suho. Suho tampak menggigil kedinginan. Refleks Kris segera menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Suho.

"Astaga! Panas sekali! TAO-YA! CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER KE SINI! SEKARAAAANG!"

* * *

"Istrimu cuma terkena demam. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak melakukan pekerjaan hingga kelelahan. Bisa juga karena ia terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang berat." Ucap Dokter Kimㅡdokter langganan keluarga Wuㅡsetelah meletakkan kompres di dahi Suho. "Apa akhir-akhir ini dia sering bertengkar denganmu?"

"Yah..." Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebetulnya tadi pagi kami sempat bertengkar sebentar, sih." Pertengkaran memalukan yang penyebabnya hanyalah karena Kris tidak mau membawa bekal makanan yang disiapkan oleh Suho. Alasannya sih bukan karena malu membawa bekal atau apa... Tapi Kris menolaknya karena ia sudah terlalu terlambat kalau harus menunggu Suho menyiapkan bekal itu di bento box-nya.

"Kalau dia sudah bangun nanti, lebih baik kau ajak dia bicara baik-baik." Saran Dokter Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris. "Baiklah, aku rasa sudah selesai. Obatnya sudah kuletakkan di nakas, jangan lupa diminum tiga kali sehari setelah makan, oke?"

Kris mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Dokter Kim. Biaya pengobatannya akan aku transfer besok pagi."

Dokter Kim tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kris. Semoga istrimu cepat sembuh."

* * *

"Dad... Malam ini kita tidur di kamar Mommy dan Daddy, ya? Kita juga mau ikut menjaga Mommy sampai Mommy sembuh!" Rengek Tao sambil menyeret-nyeret selimut dan bantalnya.

"Iya, Dad... Boleh, ya? Kalau Mommy sudah bangun nanti, Sehun mau minta maaf juga karena tadi pagi Sehun maksa-maksa Mommy untuk membuatkan milkshake stroberi untuk Sehun." Lanjut Sehun yang juga sudah membawa-bawa selimut dan bantalnya.

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklaaaah... Tapi kalian jangan berisik kalau sedang tidur, ya, nanti Mommy malah nggak bisa istirahat dan nggak sembuh-sembuh."

"Iya, Dad! Kita janji, kok, nggak bakal berisik!" Seru Tao dan Sehun serempak.

"Ya sudah, sana. Cepat tidur."

Setelah dikomando, Tao dan Sehun segera menggelar selimut mereka di atas karpet yang melapisi lantai kamar Kris dan Suho, lalu mereka segera berbaring di atasnya dan tidur lelap beberapa saat kemudian. Kris tersenyum memandangi Tao dan Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar menyayangi mommy-nya... Ah, Suho Kim, kau benar-benar berhasil menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mereka, batin Kris sambil berpaling kepada Suho.

Pelan-pelan Kris mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Suho berbaring, kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam diam selagi memandangi wajah Suho. Ah... Walaupun sedang tertidur, aura kecantikkan Suho masih saja terpancar. Kulit wajahnya yang putih dan mulus seperti bayi, kedua mata bulannya yang terpejam, serta bibir merah kissable-nya itu. Kris mengelus pelan pipi putih Suho yang sedikit memerah itu. Dan Kris segera menarik kembali tangannya karena ia kaget setengah mati begitu kedua mata Suho membuka secara tiba-tiba. Ah, sepertinya Suho bangun karena Kris mengelus pipinya.

"...Kris..?" Gumam Suho dengan suara lirih sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengelus pipi Suho. "Aku membangunkanmu? Maaf."

Sekilas terukir senyum tipis di bibir merahnya. "Nggak... Aku bangun sendiri. Bukan salahmu, Kris." Jawab Suho, kemudian ia bangkit dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ah... Jangan bangun dulu, Sayang." Cegah Kris sedikit berbisik, takut membangunkan Tao dan Sehun. "Kau kan masih demam, istirahat dulu saja."

Suho menggeleng sambil mengambil kompres yang ada di dahinya setelah ia berhasil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Gwenchana."

Kris memilih mengalah. Kemudian ia diam memandangi Suho.

"Kenapa kamu nggak memberitahuku kalau kamu sedang sakit?" Kris menggenggam tangan mungil Suho yang terasa sedikit dingin di genggamannya itu. "Kalau tadi siang kamu telpon atau sms aku, kan aku bisa langsung belikan obat di apotek sepulang kerja."

Suho diam menunduk.

Kris kembali mengelus pelan pipi Suho. "Tidak apa. Katakan saja padaku, Sayang."

"Aku nggak mau bikin kamu khawatir, Kris." Jawab Suho akhirnya sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Kris menghela nafas.

"Bodoh... Justru kalau kamu nggak bilang apa-apa padaku atau pada anak-anak, aku malah makin khawatir, Suho." Ucap Kris lembut. "Tao dan Sehun sampai ketakutan setengah mati gara-gara kamu nggak keluar kamar sama sekali, nggak ngomong sepatah katapun. Mereka kira kamu kenapa-napa..."

Suho masih saja menunduk dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar Kris menegakkan wajah Suho lalu bibir Kris menekan bibir Suho dengan lembut.

Kris menciumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Suho memejamkan matanya, merasakan kasih sayang dan kelembutan Kris menguar dari ciuman tersebut.

Kris terkekeh setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Lain kali kalau diberitahu itu jangan diam saja."

Suho menunduk malu saat Kris berkata seperti itu. "Uhmmm."

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

"Ah... K-Kris... Jangan di sini... Hhh..." Suho mencoba mengelak saat ciuman Kris turun menyusuri leher jenjangnya. "Nghhh..."

"Ah... Kris..! Aahhh..." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Suho saat Kris mulai membuka kancing piamanya. "Ngh... A-ada anak-aㅡ" kata-kata Suho terhenti saat Kris mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu... Kita lanjutkan di kamar anak-anak saja, ya?" Bujuk Kris seraya menyipit-nyipitkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan gaya menggoda membuat pipi Suho bersemu merah. Uh, uh. Kalau Kris bukan suaminya Suho bisa saja menendang Kris dari balkon lantai 2 karena kemesumannya itu.

Kris tersenyum puas saat Suho mengangguk malu-malu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kris menggendong Suho ala _koala hug_ kemudian berjingkat-jingkat saat melewati Tao dan Sehun yang sudah tertidur dari tadi itu, lalu keluar kamar dan segera menuju kamar Tao dan Sehun.

Dan... Yah, sepertinya 'obat' dari Daddy jauh lebih mujarab daripada obat yang diberikan Dokter Kim.

* * *

_Duk duk duk!_! "MOMMY?! DADDY?! Kalian di dalam?" Seru Tao sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sendiri dari luar. Pagi ini Tao dan Sehun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan tidak mendapati mommy dan daddy nya di kamar.

_Sementara itu, di dalam..._

"Engh..." Perlahan-lahan Suho membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan pegal-pegal di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Suho memaksakan dirinya bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Suho mencoba bangkit lagi, tapi tidak berhasil lagi. Ia melirik sesuatu yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Oh. Tangan Kris.

_Plak_! "ADDDAWWW!" Kris terbangun dengan kaget dan dengan tidak elite-nya ia memekik kesakitan seperti seorang yeoja saat Suho memukul tangannya. "_Uh, baby... What are you doing, hmmm..._" Setengah sadar Kris menggerutu dengan aksen _broken English_-nya.

"Bangun, Kris... Sepertinya Tao dan Sehun mencari-cari kita." Bukannya bangkit atau apa, Kris malah semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Suho membuat Suho menghela nafasnya. "Ya, Kris! Aku tidak mau anak-anak masuk dan melihat kita telanjang begini." Ucap Suho dengan wajah memerah dan hidung kembang-kempis.

Kris menyeringai, kemudian malas-malasan ia bangun dari tidurnya. "Huaaahhhm..."

Suho bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, kemudian cepat-cepat memunguti piamanya yang berserakan di atas lantai. Aih, punggungnya pegal-pegal. Bukan hanya karena semalam ia 'diserang' dengan brutal oleh Kris, tapi juga karena semalam ia tidur sempit-sempitan di single bed milik Tao dengan Kris.

_Pow!_ Suho melemparkan piama Kris pada pemiliknya yang masih duduk-duduk di ranjang Tao dengan wajah lempeng itu. "Ya, Kris! Cepat pakai bajumu."

Kris terkekeh kemudian ia menuruti Suho untuk segera memakai piamanya.

"MOMMY!" Tao dan Sehun memeluk Suho erat-erat begitu Suho membuka pintu. Membuat Suho tersenyum dan ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan Tao dan Sehun.

"Tao-ya... Sehunnie..." Suho mengusap-usap kepala mereka dengan penuh keibuan.

"Mommy sudah sembuh?" Tanya Tao sambil memeluk Suho erat-erat, diikuti dengan Sehun. "Aku takut Mommy kenapa-napa... Huwwaaa..."

Suho tersenyum. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat Suho sukai saat ia menjadi seorang ibu. Diperhatikan oleh buah hati kesayangannya. "Mommy sudah sembuh, Sayang." Ucap Suho lembut sambil mencubit gemas pipi Tao dan Sehun. "Ini semua karena doa kalian. Terimakasih, ya, Tao-ya, Sehunnie." Dengan penuh sayang Suho mengecup pipi Tao dan Sehun satu persatu.

"Yeaaaay... Mommy sudah sembuh!" Sorak Tao dan Sehun riang.

"Mommy juga sembuh karena semalam Daddy sudah bersusah-payah mengobati Mommy." Celetuk Kris tiba-tiba sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar Tao dan Sehun.

"Eh? Mengobati?" Tanya Sehun. "Mengobati gimana, Dad?"

"HahahahㅡADAWWWW!" Sekali lagi Suho berhasil membuat Kris memekik kesakitan seperti yeoja saat Suho menginjak kaki Kris. Suho memelototi Kris. Aish, sembarangan saja berbicara di depan anak-anaknya yang masih polos itu. Suho tidak mau jagoan-jagoan ciliknya itu punya masa depan menjadi namja mesum seperti daddy-nya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Mommy! Tao! Sehunnie! Kenapa Daddy ditinggaaaaaal?" Cicit Kris yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak Suho itu.

"Mommy, Daddy mengobati Mommy seperti apa, sih?" Tanya Tao yang masih penasaran.

Suho tertawa tak bertenaga sambil tetap menutupi telinga Tao dan Sehun.

"Sudah, ya, Tao sayang. Sehunnie sayang. Jangan dengarkan Daddy-mu. Daddy-mu itu _setan_."

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

yaaaak dan akhirnya ini ff berakhir dengan nistanya ._.

actually plot ff ini udah pernah aku publish di koreannc *yah ketauan deh yadong nya -_,-* dan akhirnya aku remake lagi dgn pairing krisho ^^ so, kalo kalian ngerasa ff ini mirip sama salah satu ff yang kalian pernah baca, yaaa mungkin itu ff aku XD tapi gatau lagi deh kalo misalnya mirip lagi sama ff yang lain ._.

mind to leave review? ^^


End file.
